


The Beginning

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Life With The Lupin-Black's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: The Lupin-Black's little family has two new members and Remus learns one of Sirius insecurities.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> What originally started as a Tumblr prompt had become a little series. This is the beginning of Remus' and Sirius' little family.
> 
> (I've also made character sheets for the little ones, which will be shared soon. Enjoy! This particular one is set in 1984. So Harry is 3-4 and the adults are 24-25)

Sirius paced the hallway, chewing on his nails as he waited. Remus watched his husband pace from where he was leaning against the wall, a fond smile on his face as he watched. Sirius was pacing because the two were about to become parents. Their surrogate had gone into labor the night before and they had rushed to St. Mungos as soon as possible. Remus looked down at his watch, they were starting to approach hour 12 and everyone was starting to get restless.

The delivery room door swung open, causing Sirius to pause mid stride and turn towards the door. One of the midwives stood in the doorway, a bright smile on her face as she beckoned them in. Remus’ face broke out into a huge grin as he made to move into the room. Though he paused when he saw Sirius’ nervous expression and the way his feet seemed to be stuck to the ground.

“We’ll be right in,” Remus told the midwife before turning to his husband. “Siri? Love what’s wrong?” Remus asked, gently cupping Sirius’ face.

“I-I can’t do this,” Sirius whispered, his eyes wide, fearful, and welling with tears.

“What do you mean? Why can’t you do this?” Remus asked, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. It had taken them two years to find a surrogate and another year for her to get pregnant. Was Sirius really starting to have second thoughts now? No, that couldn’t be right. Sirius had been so excited when they got the call that they were finally, finally pregnant. Sirius had made them go out that night to start setting up the nursery. Which proved to be helpful as they were finished with that one quickly, giving them time to set up a second one when they found out they would be having twins.

“I’m scared,” Sirius whispered, “what if they don’t like me? What if they start crying and I don’t know what to do? Remy what if I drop them? What if… what if I’m just like my father? Rem, what if I push them away like he did with me?” Sirius asked, his voice breaking towards the end.

“Sirius Orion Black, you stop that right now,” Remus growled, wrapping his arms around Sirius. “You are nothing like your father. He was heartless and only care about raising the ‘perfect’ heir. Sirius, they’re going to love you, don’t worry. You're going to be the dad that lets them get away with everything and take them on secret rides on your motorbike and I'm gonna be the dad that's going to scold the three of you, but secretly enjoys everything you let them get away with," Sirius offered a small smile before nodding slightly. Remus laced their fingers together before walking into the room.

They sat in the two empty chairs near the hospital bed, were their surrogate, Emily, lay sleeping. One of the nurses came over holding a little pink bundle, handing their first first born to Remus before another nurse walked over with the little blue bundle, handing their second born to Sirius. Sirius’ breath caught as he looked down into bright blue eyes, the same color as his younger brothers. He smiled a watery smile as he ran his fingers through the tuffs of sandy brown hair. 

“They’re beautiful,” Sirius whispered as he leaned on Remus’ shoulder, looking at their daughter as she stared unseeing up at them, her eyes a light shade of brown.

“Do you have any names in mind?” Remus asked, looking up at him. Sirius chewed his lip, slightly nervous to suggest a name for their son. True his brother and him didn't get along towards the end of his life, but he had still cared for him. Regulus was his little brother after all and he just wished he could've stopped him from doing everything their family wanted him to do.

“Yeah. I was thinking Regulus Lyall Lupin-Black,” Sirius murmured. Remus smiled warmly, pressing a kiss to Sirius’ temple.

“I think it’s perfect. What do you think of Emma Rose Lupin-Black?” Remus asked smiling down at their little girl.

“Perfect,” Sirius replied, sighing contentedly. He knew it would be hard, he’d seen how hard it was for Lily and James and they only had one, but he wouldn’t change anything. They twins were only a few hours old, yet Sirius knew he would do anything for them. Their little family was growing. Sirius couldn’t help but smile at the world. Family. Something he had never really been apart of until he had met James and Remus and Peter. But this was different. This was his- their family.

As the twins started falling asleep Sirius had made a promise to himself, one he would never break. He promised to show them the love he was never given as a child. They wouldn’t have to grow up as quickly as he had. They wouldn’t have to worry about being the perfect heir. All they would have to worry about was being a kid and, when the time came, their years at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this and others on my Tumblr:
> 
> drabbles-drabbles-everywhere


End file.
